This invention relates to a system for recognizing the identity of individuals by means of individual voices, and more particularly to a system for recognizing the identity of individuals by using the peak value envelop lines of vocal waveforms.
It is well known that a voice contains, in addition to a lingustic meaning, the information which is useful in recognizing or identifying the speaker. If voices can be utilized for proving identity of individuals, it will provide a more convenient technique than those which use such items or characteristics as, seals or stamps, signatures, photographs, finger prints, keys, secret codes or the like. In order to adopt voices as a practical means for verifying the identity of individuals, individual recognition systems which are reliable in recognition and identification ability have to be provided. At the present state of the art, the characterizing parameters which are used in the voice recognition of individuals are mainly obtained from frequency analysis and correlation analysis of voices.
It is known that the voice characteristics of an individual are contained in the peak value envelope of the voice signal. Use of the latter in a recognition system was reported in "The Journal of the Acoustical Society of America," Volume 45, 1969, page 309, item line 9.